<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lágrimas Perdidas by ElinaRoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283376">Lágrimas Perdidas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinaRoss/pseuds/ElinaRoss'>ElinaRoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Boys In Love, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood Trauma, Dancing and Singing, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Fire Powers, Force Healing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gay, Head Injury, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Laughter, Love, M/M, Mood Swings, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Showki, Singing, Strength, Time Travel, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, powers, they all have powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinaRoss/pseuds/ElinaRoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No puedo cantar más..." La voz rota de Kihyun resuena en su cráneo.</p>
<p>Shownu toma su estado devastado antes de abrazar al joven.</p>
<p>"Dios mío, Kihyun. ¿Qué te hizo...?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lágrimas Perdidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530701">Lost Tears</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinaRoss/pseuds/ElinaRoss">ElinaRoss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola Monbebe !</p>
<p>Esta historia está escrita originalmente en inglés, no soy un hablante de español por lo que esta versión fue desafortunadamente traducida por un traductor en línea y no han sido editados.</p>
<p>Lo siento mucho por esta pobre traducción, pero realmente no hablo español y algunos Monbebe querían ser capaces de leer esta historia en su idioma.</p>
<p>Espero que todavía sea legible y espero que esta historia te satisfaga !</p>
<p>Incluso si está en español, no dude en dejar comentarios ! Me gusta mucho saber lo que todos piensan acerca de los capítulos :)</p>
<p>Te amo tanto, nos vemos pronto !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y aquí puedes encontrar finalmente la sala de estar donde te reunirás con los miembros de tu grupo en diez minutos. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?" el gerente pide.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No, está bien. Todo es genial aquí, ¡no puedo esperar a conocer a mis compañeros del grupo!" Kihyun responde con una amplia sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, si todo está claro, te dejaré desempacar y conocer a los demás en diez minutos en la sala de estar", agrega el gerente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Gracias por todo, Mr.Hyun." le saluda antes de subir a su habitación.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun silenciosamente desempaca sus paños bien doblados antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su puerta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Camina nerviosamente a la puerta, con cuidado de no ser demasiado ruidoso.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hum, sí...?" dijo Kihyun, abriendo la puerta un poco.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Eres Yoo Kihyun?" le pregunta una adolescente rubia súper excitada.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Y.. Sí, soy yo." Contesta aún más nervioso.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>De repente, el joven abre la puerta, entra sin ser invitado y se ríe como un loco.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Soy Lee Minhyuk, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto favorito!", exclama con una gran sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun se siente un poco abrumado por tanta energía, pero encuentra al joven bastante divertido y completamente loco. Se ríe un poco tímidamente antes de responder.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, encantado de conocerte también, favorito increíble roomate. Mi nombre es Yoo Kihyun, por favor, cuidar de mí." se inclina cortésmente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡No hay necesidad de ser tan tímido y educado, Kihyun! ¡Ahora todos somos amigos, no te preocupes por las reverencias!", se ríe aún más fuerte.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Antes de que Kihyun pueda responder a algo, otro loco entra en la habitación.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Así que esta es tu habitación, Minhyuk ? Doooope ! El mío es justo al lado !" un chico de pelo castaño hoyuelos dice alegremente antes de chocar Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, eso es increíble Jooheon ! Aquí, conocer a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, Kihyun." Minhyuk añade, permitiendo que el chico tímido en la vista de Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Jooheon." Lo saluda con una amplia sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"H.. Hum, estoy bien, gracias. Un poco abrumado por todos estos cambios, pero es genial estar aquí y el dormitorio es simplemente increíble. Soy Kihyun, por cierto".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun ? Eres por casualidad nuestro vocalista principal ?" Jooheon pregunta con una mirada curiosa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Los otros dos chicos giran hacia Kihyun, dándole una mirada de asombro.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hum... sí ?" responde incluso más tímidamente que antes.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Eso es genial ! Nuestro vocalista principal es muy lindo, ¡no puedo esperar a escuchar tu fabulosa voz !" Minhyuk se ríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, he oído grandes cosas sobre ti! Tus voces son bastante famosas en la compañía", añade Jooheon con sincero entusiasmo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun siente sus mejillas enrojecidas y muy calientes y trata de murmurar algo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Oh, muchas gracias. ¿Qué hay de vosotros dos, cuál es vuestra especialidad?" pregunta cortésmente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Soy el rapero principal y Minhyuk es principalmente el tipo visual", dice Jooheon con un pequeño guiño.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, chicos. Los demás ya están abajo", añade Minhyuk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras bajan las escaleras, Kihyun observa a los dos adolescentes bromeando y ya se siente a gusto a su alrededor. Él sabe que crecerá bastante cerca de esos dos en un futuro muy cercano y ese hecho por sí solo lo tranquiliza.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Cuando llegan a la sala de estar, se encuentran con otros cuatro jóvenes, sentados al azar en la sala y el gerente hablando en silencio con quien, Kihyun asume, debe ser su futuro líder.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Estamos aquí!" Minhyuk dice alegremente, sentado en un enorme sofá.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, ahora que están todos aquí, dejaré que se conozcan. Les daré a su líder, Shownu, la planificación para los próximos días. Debe ser bastante ligero para los primeros días ya que no se conocen. Nos vemos mañana, chicos " anuncia el gerente antes de salir.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Gracias Sr. Hyun." Todos se inclinan ante su mánager.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Después de eso, todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos embarazosos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Nadie va a ir primero ? Bueno, entonces voy a empezar ! Agradable, para conocer a todos ustedes, soy Lee Minhyuk ; cantante, bailarín y visual de MonstaX !" dice, levantándose y estrechando la mano de todos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Yo soy el siguiente!" Jooheon se ríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Qué pareja tan graciosa." Kihyun se pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hola a todos, soy Lee Jooheon y seré el rapero principal de MonstaX. Encantado de conocerte !" casi grita con una gran sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Ya que todos vamos en orden, supongo que es mi turno." Un joven con un brazo de yeso se levanta con un suspiro.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Soy Im Changkyun pero todos pueden llamarme I.M. También soy rapero y aparentemente la maknae. Por favor, cuídense de mí", dice, inclinándose cortésmente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Changkyun?" pregunta Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Me acabo de caer por las escaleras en casa, nada importante. No está roto ni nada, sólo tiene que pasar desapercibido por un rato." tranquiliza a su nuevo amigo con una cálida sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>A continuación, un hombre musculoso con una gran cara se levanta y se inclina también.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hola a todos, soy Lee Hoseok. Aunque todos me llaman Wonho. Espero que nos llevemos bien", dice en voz baja.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, no esperaba que este chico en forma fuera tan tímido. Es genial saber que no soy el único ansioso", piensa Kihyun.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Después de la presentación de Wonho, todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Kihyun y de repente siente que su corazón se vuelve loco. Toma una respiración profunda y se levanta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Encantado de conoceros a todos, soy Yoo Kihyun ; vuestro vocalista principal. Estaré a vuestro cuidado." Se inclina nerviosamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun es tímido, así que no lo presiones demasiado", explica Minhyuk, sonriendo a los miembros de su grupo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun lo mira y sonríe, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por defenderlo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Entonces un modelo superior ridículamente alto y delgado se levanta perezosamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Soy Chae Hyungwon, encantado de conocerte. Soy bastante perezoso, así que no seas demasiado duro conmigo", dice con una pequeña sonrisa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>A pesar de su actitud aburrida, Kihyun puede sentir inmediatamente que este hombre es realmente de gran corazón y probablemente observa mucho más de lo que parece.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Y por último, pero no menos importante, soy Son Hyunwoo ; su líder. Todos ustedes pueden llamarme Shownu ya que es mi nombre artístico. Como líder de esta nueva banda, cuento contigo para que vengas a mí si tienes alguna dificultad o si solo necesitas hablar. Gracias a todos por estar aquí, peleando".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun no puede creer lo que ve.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Este es el hombre más bonito que he visto. Él parece tan amable y cariñoso también. Dios, basta, Kihyun ! Él es tu líder y lo acabas de conocer !" él piensa para sí mismo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Él nunca ha sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien que acababa de conocer, bien por alguien en realidad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Después de un rato tranquilo y relajante, Kihyun se dirige a la cocina para hacer la comida del grupo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Eres como una madre, Kihyun." Wonho le sonríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Solo estoy haciendo comida, no es gran cosa", se ríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?" Wonho pregunta amablemente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Pasan algún tiempo en la cocina, conociéndose. Kihyun realmente se lleva bien con este chico tímido súper musculoso y rápidamente descubre su lado protector.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Ay!" Kihyun de repente salta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Estás bien?" Wonho pregunta preocupado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, sólo me quemé el dedo. estoy bien, no te preocupes."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No, no, no ! Tienes que cuidar de tu cuerpo, incluso si es sólo un dedo quemado. Vamos, ponlo bajo agua fría."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun simplemente hace lo que le pide, sonriendo ante la atención repentina. No está acostumbrado a pequeños signos cariñosos como ese y realmente lo aprecia. Cuando los otros miembros entran en la cocina, todos se preocupan por él de la misma manera que Wonho y realmente calienta su corazón.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Comen, charlan y se ríen a través de la comida y Kihyun comienza a sentir que finalmente ha encontrado algún tipo de familia. Sólo pensar en su propia familia y su infancia lo enferma hasta la médula.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No pienses en ellos. No pienses en ellos", se convence.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Después de unos minutos, recuerda que olvidó algo importante y se levanta, caminando hacia su habitación. Cuando regresa, Minhyuk lo mira con ojos preocupados.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Está todo bien, Kihyunie?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyunie ? Es la primera vez que alguien me llama así..." Kihyun se sonroja de felicidad.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, estoy bien. Solo necesito tomar mi medicación, la había dejado en nuestra habitación." Kihyun responde con una pequeña sonrisa relajada.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Medicación?" pregunta Jooheon, también preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Para qué necesitas medicación, Kihyun ? ¿Te sientes enfermo ?" Hyungwon también pregunta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Es sólo medicación para el corazón, chicos. no es gran cosa."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pasa a tu corazón?" es el turno de Shownu de preocuparse.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Mi corazón late a una frecuencia irregular y si no tomo mi medicación, de repente puede volverse salvaje sin razón. He estado tomando este medicamento durante años, no te preocupes por eso".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, eso no es algo que deberíamos tomar a la ligera. ¿Cuántas veces al día necesitas tomarlos?" Jooheon pregunta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Cinco veces al día. Una pastilla cuando me despierto, una cuando me voy a dormir y también con cada comida."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bien, así que todos se aseguran de que Kihyunie tome su medicina a tiempo de ahora en adelante".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Realmente no es necesario, Minhyuk."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Shh. Somos tu equipo, Kihyun. Nos cuidamos unos a otros, punto", añade Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué pasa si no tomas tus pastillas?" Wonho pregunta entonces.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, mientras no haga nada agotador como bailar o correr, debería estar bien aunque no las tome. Cantar es un poco demasiado ya que mis sesiones de canto son bastante largas y agotadoras", dice.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Muy bien, te cubrimos la espalda, amigo", concluye Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pasan unos días y el grupo está realmente unido ahora. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos y comienzan a aprender sus primeros bailes y partes de canto.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>La voz de Kihyun asombra a toda la banda y a menudo le piden que cante para ellos durante la noche en el dormitorio. Ya no se siente nervioso cantando alrededor de ellos y se sienta al piano para momentos musicales tranquilos y relajados casi todas las noches.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Una noche, todos se sientan alrededor del piano en círculo y cantan todos juntos en un momento reconfortante. Al final, sienten una gran energía rodeándolos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Minhyuk de repente salta de su asiento y trata de hacer que todos se reúnan para un abrazo de grupo. Cuando lo hace, empuja un gran jarrón y todo el mundo se vuelve hacia él, esperando que se estrelle violentamente al suelo. Pero justo antes de que el jarrón toque el suelo, oyen a Shownu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Cuidado!"Grita, alcanzando los muebles.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todos saben que está demasiado lejos, pero son absolutamente tontos, ya que el jarrón caro nunca toca el suelo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todos lo miran con asombro, viendo que el jarrón está flotando mágicamente en el aire. Nadie entiende lo que está pasando.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Wh.. ¿Qué está pasando ?" Jooheon pregunta, con los ojos tan grandes como los del otro .</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todos giran y miran a Shownu, que está levitando silenciosamente el objeto unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Coloca el jarrón con calma antes de mirarlos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hum... puedo explicarlo", afirma Shownu, completamente aterrorizado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué coño, hombre?! ¿Acabas de agarrar este jarrón usando tu mente?!" Minhyuk dice, asombrado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno... ¿un poco?" Shownu responde nerviosamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Nadie puede creer lo que ven y no hablan por unos segundos, tratando de registrar lo que acaba de pasar.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Vale, supongo que debería explicarme ahora..." Shownu les dice, pidiéndoles que se acerquen a él en círculo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que tengo esos... poderes. Puedo levitar cosas con mi mente. Sé que probablemente estás completamente asustado por mí ahora mismo, pero por favor, no le digas al gerente que puedo hacer eso. Él me echaría de la banda y yo..." pero está cortado por Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Yo también tengo un poder", afirma en serio.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todo el mundo se vuelve hacia él, mirándolo con ojos abiertos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Ves cómo estás muy tenso y confundido ahora mismo? Bueno, en unos segundos, te sentirás completamente calmado y sereno." Así como él predijo, todos los miembros se relajan lentamente y cualquier tensión desaparece por completo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Cómo hiciste eso?", pregunta Shownu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Ese es mi poder. Puedo cambiar los estados de ánimo como quiero dentro de un grupo de personas. Jooheon también tiene un poder", responde con una sonrisa de orgullo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Tú también, Jooheon?", añade Shownu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, puedo manipular el fuego".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Vaya que es tan genial!" Kihyun murmura.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Lo sé, ¿no es así?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, tal vez eso significa que..." Shownu comienza.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"... todos tenemos poderes ?" Minhyuk termina su frase, mirando a los otros miembros.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Alguien más tiene un poder?", pregunta Jooheon, interesado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Los otros cuatro miembros asienten lentamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Puedo viajar en el tiempo", dice Hyungwon, completamente relajado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué?! Di eso de nuevo !" exclama Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Aunque no lo uso. Es demasiado peligroso", explica.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Claro, yo también tengo un poder. No sé si es tal vez porque me ejercito, pero tengo una fuerza muy poderosa." Wonho va a continuación.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Tienes un ejemplo tal vez?", pregunta Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, una vez levanté un coche entero para ayudar a un gato que estaba atrapado debajo", dice inocentemente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitivamente tienes súper trinchera, bebé Hoseok." Jooheon se ríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué pasa con ustedes, ¿cuáles son sus poderes?", pregunta Shownu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Puedo usar electricidad. Redirecciono la energía como quiero. Realmente útil para hackear computadoras poderosas." I.M dice despreocupadamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué hay de ti, Kihyun?" pregunta Minhyuk, curioso.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Yo...hum..." él murmura.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No te preocupes, todos estamos en el mismo lío aquí. Nada de lo que digas aquí saldrá de este dormitorio." Shownu le tranquiliza.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Puedo curar a la gente", admite Kihyun.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Dios, eso es increíble!" exclama Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Alguien?" pregunta Hyungwon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, cualquier tipo de herida. Es un poco diferente con las enfermedades, pero al menos soy capaz de quitar el dolor", asiente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Puedes curarte a ti mismo también?" Minhyuk pregunta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No, este poder tristemente no funciona conmigo mismo." Kihyun responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Podrías mostrarnos ?" Wonho intenta.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Entonces Kihyun se sonroja, no esperaba esto.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, está bien, si quieres..."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Pruébate. Me lastimé el brazo, no puedo esperar para deshacerme de este yeso." I.M dice en serio.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Se acerca y Kihyun pone sus manos en el brazo de su amigo. El calor irradia de ellos y I.M progresivamente siente que su dolor desaparece antes de sentir su brazo completamente curado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Las manos de Kihyun dejan de brillar y levanta la cabeza para mirar la reacción de los demás.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Kihyun eso es increíble!" dice Jooheon asombrado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, gracias, hombre", dice Changkyun, aburrido y bastante desagradecido.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Eso es una locura... eres increíble", añade Hyungwon con una cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Así que, ahora que sabemos que todos tenemos poderes, ¿qué hacemos al respecto ?", pregunta Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No hacemos nada, lo mantenemos entre nosotros, los usamos de vez en cuando cuando es realmente necesario y no se lo decimos a nadie".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Todos se levantan, siguiendo las recomendaciones de su líder.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Muy bien, vamos a dormir en ella y vamos a hablar de ello de nuevo en la mañana. ¿Alguien quiere cocinar ? Tengo hambre como la mierda." Jooheon sonríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Puedo cocinar, Jooheon." Kihyun responde.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Pero tan pronto como trata de levantarse, siente que su visión está cavando un túnel. Retrocede, casi desmayándose.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Whoa, Kihyun ! ¿Estás bien ? ¿Qué está pasando ?" Minhyuk lo agarra antes de que pueda lastimarse y lo coloca en el suelo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun no puede oír a nadie al principio, su propio corazón palpitando en su cabeza. Tiene ganas de vomitar y está muy mareado. Sabe que cualquier movimiento repentino podría hacerlo desmayarse.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Kihyun!" Jooheon se arrodilla frente a sus amigos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Wonho, ve a buscar un traje mojado." Shownu le pregunta, preocupado uniéndose a los otros en el suelo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun abre lentamente los ojos, se siente tan débil.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyunie, ¿qué pasa, estás bien?" Minhyuk dice cariñosamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Comiste suficiente durante los últimos días?" Jooheon también se preocupa.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Tal vez se agotó", dice Hyungwon, en la misma preocupación.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Y si es su corazón? ¿Qué hacemos?", añade Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Estoy bien, chicos..." susurra Kihyun, intentando enderezarse en una posición sentada.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Claramente no lo eres, Kihyun. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?" Shownu pregunta con autoridad.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Es sólo...mi poder. Realmente puede ser difícil para el cuerpo. I n...need to use my own vital energy to heal someone and I guess h.. La curación del brazo de Changkyun fue un poco demasiado repentina. Ha sido un largo t.. tiempo desde la última vez que lo he utilizado", explica débilmente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Cielos, Kihyun. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?", dice Hyungwon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Solo quería que te gustara y me aceptaras... pensé que tal vez curando el brazo de Changkyun..." pero fue cortado por Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun ! No te preocupes porque nos gustes, eres adorable ! Quiero decir, no hay un hueso en tu pequeño cuerpo que no sea agradable. Por favor, no te arriesgues sólo para complacernos", le dice en serio.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Vale, lo siento..." responde Kihyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No hay problema, hombre. Por favor, cuídate. Sois tan parte de esta banda como todos nosotros y aunque os acabamos de conocer, a todos ya nos importa mucho vuestro bienestar", añade Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun asiente, sintiendo que su energía regresa lentamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Wonho regresa con la ropa empapada.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Dios, estás indefenso Hoseok." Hyungwon dice en broma.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No te molestes, ya me siento mejor".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Shownu mira a los demás y en un acuerdo silencioso recoge Kihyun desde el suelo, estilo nupcial.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"W.. ¿Qué estás haciendo... ?!" pregunta Kihyun, asustado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Te llevo a tu habitación. Minhyuk, ¿puedes cuidarlo mientras encontramos algo para que coma?", le pregunta a su amigo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Por supuesto."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Shownu lo lleva a su habitación y a la de Minhyuk y coloca el cuerpo débil de Kihyun en su cama.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Quédate quieto y descansa un poco, Kihyun. Minhyuk se quedará aquí contigo hasta que te sientas mejor".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"B.. ¿Pero qué pasa con la cena...? Tengo que cocinar..." murmura de nuevo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No te preocupes por la cena, Kihyun. Nos encargaremos de ello", sonríe.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Gracias, Shownu." Susurra Kihyun con un profundo rubor.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Por supuesto, Ki." guiña el ojo antes de irse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Minhyuk y Kihyun están solos, el sanador de repente se agarra el brazo de dolor.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun ?! Qué pasa ?" Minhyuk pregunta preocupado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Está... está bien, estoy f...".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Corta la mierda, ¿dónde estás herido?" Minhyuk pregunta con un tono amistoso pero autoritario.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"M.. Mi brazo..." Kihyun cede.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Podría ser... estás realmente sintiendo la herida de Changkyun en tu propio cuerpo ?" susurra Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sí, esa es la verdadera desventaja de mi poder. En realidad no me llevo el dolor... sólo me llevo el dolor", admite avergonzado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyunie... tienes que dejar que los demás lo sepan también. No puedes soportar cuando uno de nosotros se lastima a sí mismo." Minhyuk casi suplica.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Estaré bien, Minhyuk. No te preocupes..." responde débilmente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Detente ya, Kihyun ! Nos preocuparemos por ti. Todo el mundo se preocupa por ti, Kihyunie. No nos alejes", responde Minhyuk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun mira sus ojos llorosos y asiente lentamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Está bien, Min."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Después de media hora, Kihyun se siente mucho mejor y es capaz de levantarse. Bajan las escaleras con Minhyuk y se unen a los demás en la cocina.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun ! ¿Te sientes mejor?" se preocupa Wonhu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Todavía estás muy pálido, quizás deberías volver a la cama", sugiere Shownu.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Ahora estoy bien, chicos. Gracias." Sonríe cálidamente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Changkyun se queda callado, sin importarle.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"En realidad, Kihyun tiene algo que decirte".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa, Ki?" Hyungwon pregunta inocentemente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hum, se trata de mi poder. No te lo dije todo." Kihyun se ruboriza de vergüenza.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Espera unos segundos antes de mirarlos y hablar.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"La verdad es que no curo heridas. En realidad, sólo tomo la lesión en mi propio cuerpo y soporto su dolor sin estar físicamente herido", admite.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Wha..." susurra Jooheon.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Shownu dice enojado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Se golpea la mano contra el mostrador de la cocina.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>En eso, Kihyun retrocede, casi asustado por su repentina explosión. Ha tenido muy malas experiencias con gente enojada y esta ira repentina trae viejos miedos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todos notan el comportamiento de Kihyun y tratan de consolarlo y apoyarlo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Está bien, Ki. Shownu no está enojado contigo".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Sí, lo soy!"Grita el líder.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun casi salta al tono de su voz. Empieza a temblar y se inclina antes de que su líder pueda enojarse aún más.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I.. Estoy realmente s.. lo siento, Hyungwoo. Debería haber t.. le dijo todo antes de la mano. I d...profundamente disculpas." Kihyun susurra.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Shownu repentinamente toma su estado de temblor e inmediatamente se calma.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Está bien, Kihyun. No hay necesidad de tener tanto miedo. No te lastimaré ni nada de lo que sepas", responde con tranquilidad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I.. Lo siento." el sanador murmura de nuevo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Bueno, ahora me alegro de que sepamos exactamente de qué se trata tu poder. No lo usaremos, bajo ninguna circunstancia." Shownu concluye en serio.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Pero."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Sin peros, Kihyun. Te duele y no dejaré que uno de los miembros de mi grupo sufra así para ayudar a otro", termina.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Minhyuk suspira y usa su poder para aliviar la mente tensa de todos.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¿Qué cocinaste para nosotros?" Sonríe alegremente.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Todos empiezan a comer ramen instantáneo y Hyungwoon de repente mira a Kihyun.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyunie, ¿tomaste tu medicina?" pregunta preocupado.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"¡Oh, mierda! Lo olvidé en mi habitación otra vez, volveré en unos pocos." Kihyun responde antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su habitación.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Al entrar en el dormitorio sus acciones con Minhyuk, su teléfono comienza a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo recoge sin siquiera mirar el número.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Yoo Kihyun al habla." contesta con cansancio.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Kihyun, me alegro de volver a oírte después de todo este tiempo", dice sensualmente la voz baja.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>La sangre de Kihyun se congela y deja de moverse. Comienza a temblar muy mal y sus labios temblorosos son demasiado débiles para siquiera tratar de decir algo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"No pensé que realmente cogerías, pero estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras. Realmente extrañaba tu pequeña voz gimoteante".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Kihyun entra en pánico cada vez más.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Ahora, basta de charlas. ¿Dónde diablos estás, Kihyun ? ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías escapar de mi alcance así? Qué mujerzuela tan tonta".</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Te encontraré, Kihyun. Y prepárate porque cuando lo haga, no habrá vuelta atrás."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"P..Papà.." susurra.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Qué te pareció este primer capítulo ?</p>
<p>Espero que te haya gustado, no dudes en dejar comentarios</p>
<p>Te quiero, nos vemos la próxima vez !</p>
<p>Elina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>